Yin & Yang
by Wolfknight77
Summary: What if there was not just one, but two Jinchuriki of Konoha. The New Beginning of a New Person. A Wolf and a Fox. How will it end. No Yaoi, No Yuri, some romance. Read to find out more.


Well then…here's a random story with a new characters added to the adventure D

Sadly I do not own Naruto…(darn)

Oh well guess you can't complain. Feel free to help me out anytime fella's…yup…anytime…

Prologue 

"Hurry! We need more Jounin! The Wolf is breaching! Aaa!!" A man in an animal mask called out. Bringing down it's claw it slammed the man and his group of ninja out of the way leaving them lifeless and some obliterated.

Appearing beside a blonde haired man standing in the midst of battle. "Yondaime, we have a problem! Almost half of the ANBU have been defeated, The Wolf going to breach Konoha's gates in a matter of minutes! We have to do something!" A ninja blurted out nervously.

"Calm down Reno, this wolf will not destroy this village by my word!" The blonde haired man spoke as he began to call up more spec-ops ANBU to his aid. _I'll have to use the sealing jutsu on it…but if I do it'll cost me my life. _They began to dart towards the battle keeping haste to avoid the destruction of the Wolf itself. "Reno! Take half the squad we'll need to keep it down from both sides while I prepare the sealing!" Yondaime commanded while Reno nodded.

_He really IS going to go through with this. _Reno thought while he began to split the forces. Yondaime began his move by commanding his squad of ANBU to distract the Wolf for as long as they can while Reno kept Yondaime protected while he began the jutsu. "I-I hope you know what you're doing Yondaime." Reno muttered while Yondaime smirked.

"Hey, I'm the Hokage…I swore to protect the people of this village and, I don't plan on backing out of my word." Yondaime replied.

"**_You fools think you can beat me so easily!" _**The Wolf cried out in his horrific prowl. The ANBU began their part of the plan and began to hold off the Wolf with all the power they can use. Finally the ANBU ninjas defenses started to break and one by one they were being killed by the Demon Wolf's dark chakra. **_"You see my power! This is what happens from your worthless attempts to destroy me!" _**It cried out again glaring at the rest of the forces with it's glowing yellow eyes.

---Hospital---

"Let me out! I need to help the Hokage!" yelled a black haired woman in the usual patient clothing. "Let me out!" she yelled again at the two ANBU guards.

"I can not allow it Rukia, the Hokage specifically said to guard you and your child." The masked man explained to the angry woman and the black haired child in her hands. "Just stay put Rukia, we will not let any harm to you or your child." He spoke again while Rukia looked at him frustrated.

"You can't keep me in here…" mumbled Rukia knowing those ANBU ninja were way out of her league. Outside of the hospital on the roof stood Rukia with her child wrapped in a bed sheet in her arms. _Don't worry Sensei…I'm coming! _Rukia thought as she put on her bandanna to hold her hair. Dashing towards part of the destroyed city where the Yondaime was beginning the summoning of the Death god.

"You're not going any further you damnable wolf!" Yondaime cried out as he formed the seal "Shiki Fuuj-" Yondaime's words were cut off by a woman's voice that cried out his technique Shiki Fuujin. "Rukia! What are you doing?" Yondaime cried out.

Turning around to face the blonde man she smirked with her child lieing by her feet. "Saving my Sensei, _and_ my village!" she said excited. Appearing before the Hokage, a dim aura of a demon holding a dagger in its mouth and a spirit in its grasp. "Yondaime…take care of my son Shiroi for me." Rukia said with some sadness in her voice. Standing in the normal position as the Death god began to lower its hand through the chest of the spirit in its way causing Rukia to cough out blood trying to hold in the pain. _I can't give up! _Thought Rukia desperately.

"Stop Rukia!" Yondaime yelled out. To late… Reaching out towards the Wolf's power it began to pull. _She can't make it! She's still too tired! _Yondaime thought. Watching her making the move to save Konoha knowing he could no longer do anything. Successfully getting the Wolf's soul she used her remaining strength to grab her child for the transfer. _I'm sorry Shiroi…I won't be there for you when you get older… _Rukia thought sadly as tears rolled down her cheek while the Wolf soul began to bind itself within the body of the child. **_You Fool! I will kill you all! _**Howled the Wolf struggling to break free making the seal go vertically down the child's left eye, seals covering his full left arm, and part of his chest to his right elbow while his hair began to gain a dark purple color. ((Shiroi's mother isn't as powerful as Yondaime so she had to use a bigger seal)) "I'm sorry Shiroi…" Rukia said falling down beside the baby while Yondaime witnessed the horror of it all.

---Hospital---

The ANBU open the hospital door to see nothing. "What! When did she escape?" the ANBU guard said angrily seeing the empty room.

---End of Prologue---

As you can see this story is mainly about Shiroi's life...don't hurt me I got bored! Just wanted to add a new character. Well there's the prologue. Also Shiroi's look in the farther chapters Shiroi as a 13 yr old his look is a suit similar to Kabuto's, he has purple hair almost like takeshi from IGPX he has a bandage going vertically down covering his left eye, bandages covering his whole left arm, and bandages going down to his right elbow.


End file.
